Project Ohio
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Kid Flash (Molly Garrick, please read 'First Blood Heir' for her origin and what she looks like) is sent to the Spinnyverse as Darkseid has plans to take over, and is sending the Furies as the vanguard of his invasion. How will Mecha Maid and Spinnerette handle a speedster on their side?


**Spinnerette-Justice League: Project Ohio**

 **Chapter 1: Catch Me If You Can**

The Justice League and it's branches have a diversity of powers and abilities. Some, like me, are still learning to hone our skills. My name is Molly Garrick. I am a Kid Flash, and the daughter of the First Flash. I was raised by an All-American family in the heart of the Midwest. My mom and dad said it was a miracle that I came into their lives.

There are many different universes out there, but there was one that seemed to be more different than anywhere else I had ever traveled with the help of my powers. It all started on a simple run. I will be honest, I didn't think I would end up here, and yet here I am. This universe is not on any of the ones known by the Justice League.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked pressing my earpiece, nothing,

"That's not good, still...where am I?" I asked myself, and decided to blend in with all the other folks. Using the cover of the darkness of an alleyway, I changed back into regular clothing and put my suit back in the ring. I decided to take a look around. Being a gal from the Midwest, this looked like some place I would feel right at home in

When you have powers like mine, you have a high metabolism. I was getting hungry, and super speed gives me the munchies. A few orders of garlic-parmesan and buffalo wings and a couple pops and I'm ready to go for the day. After paying, I decided to see what this nice little college town has to offer. I saw a place that can help.

"Ohio Research University?" I said to myself, scratching my short boyish brown hair,

There is a saying I go by when I was a member of the Teen Titans: no matter what town you stop by, you might find two things: resident heroes or resident baddies. As I walked around the campus, I knew college was right around the corner. I was finishing my junior year in high school. I'm a pretty good student, and college seems fun

I am what some in my universe call a Metahuman, and I seemed to have spotted another one, _'I spy...with my little eyes...a Metahuman'_ I thought to myself seeing a blond with hair the color of ripe wheat, and one being pushed along by her in a wheelchair with hair the color of grape-flavored taffy. I soon heard static in my earpiece.

"Kid Flash, come in, this is Wonder Woman," said a clearer voice,

"Go ahead, Diana, where am I?" I asked looking around at the students,

"You're in a universe that has yet to be mapped, I sent you those coordinates, to have you look around, but I need for you to stay on the lookout, Batman has informed me that Darkseid also found this universe, and is planning to send the Furies," Diana said back, I have faced the Furies before, and those bad gals really mean business.

So not only do I have to map out a whole new world for the League, I have to watch my back against Darkseid's female furies. All in the day in the life of a speedster. That blond has the same haircut as me without the side bangs. Her eyes met mine. I grinned lightly and nodded to her. There was no doubt in my mind that blondie has powers.

"Mapping coordinates on, and...let's go for a run," I said to myself, and got dressed,

With a spin in blue, black, and white, I was in my speed suit and goggles. I ran around the world several times to put down each landmark, country, mountain and sea. You would think that this would be easy with super speed, but there is always room for error and you have to go several times to make sure that everything is all right.

I worked off my meal with running twenty times around the world, "Let's see, sending the coordinates to you, Princess," I said to myself and sent them to Wonder Woman via a watch. It is so cool the kind of technology we use alongside superpowers. Back into jeans and a t-shirt, I blended right back in with the crowds of people in town.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice, I turned around to see Lil' Miss Taffy Hair,

"Just for a bite, why?" I asked, one thing I am is honest. I can tell she doesn't trust me. It's to be expected. I needed to show her that I am a friend, and I mean no harm. I looked to see another coming down from the roof of a small building. So that's what was hiding under that sweater? 'Taffy Hair' has the coolest armor I have ever seen.

"Bullshit," said the one in the armor, looks likes I'm starting at square one with these two, they're not going to believe what I have to say to explain myself. I could see she had a missile locked on me, and the other had webs coming out where the sun doesn't shine, "now tell us who you are," she asked, demanding an answer out of me.

"Alright, but I'm a friend, I'm not your enemy," I replied,

"Prove it," said the one with a wrist-mounted missile locked on me,

"Mecha Maid wait-!" said Lil' Miss Spider, but it was too late as the missile was coming right at me. I was doomed, or say that might be thinking. In a burst of speed, I moved to dodge the missile, and changed into my suit at the same time. I think these two have never faced a speedster before. Well then, I suppose there's a first time for everything.


End file.
